


What Must Be Done

by VioTanequil



Series: That Which Is Done [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioTanequil/pseuds/VioTanequil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And so, in one word, she undoes centuries of work, peels off layers she had long since forgotten were foreign, and exposes herself to the world again." Companion to Chapter 520, Killers Not Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Must Be Done

"You know why I'm here."

A pause. The teacup clinks gently onto the table.

The air thickens slightly, then breathes again.

"Yes, I am aware of your decision."

He smiles, a thin, brittle, resignedly ruthless smile. She picks up the teacup, cradles it gently in those hands.

"Have you given it much thought?"

She looks up at him from behind the rim of the teacup.

"Every day."

He says nothing, lets the 'and?' hang in the air.

She looks at him, looks properly for the first time in days. He is ragged about the edges, edgy and guarded in his eyes, guarding a fear, an apprehension, a resignation, a grim, focused determination.

She knows that he knows what she is going to say.

They've worked together enough times, spoken too many times, even fought together, which is much more than she can say for many others.

He understands.

More than anyone else, _he_ would.

And so, in one word, she undoes centuries of work, peels off layers she had long since forgotten were foreign, and exposes herself to the world again.

"Yes."

His eyes are sad, she notices.

_Sadder than they have been in a long, long time._


End file.
